valantirasvoidfandomcom-20200213-history
Trickster
Prerequisite Description: 'A trickster is one who uses cheap tricks to bewilder their foes in battle. '''Required Race(If Any): '''Any '''Class Buff: '+2 Charisma, +2 Endurance, +2 Stealth 'Class Debuff: '-4 Strength '''Magic/Energy: '''Energy '''Class Type: '''Rogue '''Limitations: '''Cannot be large, if using anything heavier than medium armor take -5 to stealth. '''Ability types: '''Movement, Projectile, Attack, Defense, Unique, Ultimate. '''Profession Bonus: They gain a +5 to distraction checks. Proficiency: '''Simple Weapons Class Level Table Special/Feat Information '''Sneak Attack: This skill is like the rogue ability with the following exceptions: Because the Trickster sneak attack is based on fooling the victim into thinking you will attack somewhere else, or not at all, it only works on an enemy once per battle. Your next attack deals 1d6 extra damage and can not be blocked or dodged. This bonus is increased every 30 levels. Charming tricks: The Trickster has a supernatural charm over all sentient creatures. As the Trickster's level increases this extends to animals and monsters, effects large amounts of creatures, and then becomes multiple times per day. The effect last 1 every 20 levels per rounds. It can not be used twice unless you are over level 50. Traumatize: The Trickster is a master of taking advantage of an enemies weaknesses, and Traumatize works by taking advantage of all the things factoring against a victim. All conditions against a victim or bonuses to an ally against a specific (flanking, dodge, etc.) are added together and added to the damage of the Trickster. This includes a double bonus if the victim is at 1/4 hit points or lower. Misdirection: The Trickster can throw his voice so convincingly that people actually take a penalty to notice anything else. The Trickster makes a distraction check, and the half of the roll is the penalty on any affected's perception roll. Note that those effected must hear the misdirection in the first place for this to work. If you're successful with the misdirection those effected take a -4 to endurance. Hypochondria: A Trickster stabs his victim with a needle that looks poisonous and scary and then brags about the lethality of the poison, convincing the victim he is actually poisoned but he is not. The opponent takes a -4 to endurance but this effect only works if the knowledge of the opponent is high enough to understand language but lower than the trickster. After Image: By focusing(Concentration check), a trickster can release an unexpected burst of speed. To use this you must take 1 action at the end of a turn to do nothing but concentrate. The next round your movement speed is doubled in any moving form, your next attack can not be dodged. Shadow of Doubt: Using your Charisma to -scare your opponents into not attacking you. The opponent makes a success roll. If he fails by less than 5, he is flat footed until the end of the Tricksters next turn. If he fails by 5-9, he is feared for 3 rounds and flat footed until the end of the Tricksters next turn. If he fails by 10 or more, he is frightened for 3 rounds, and flat footed until the end of the Tricksters next turn. Chortle: Once per encounter, by mocking an enemy, the Trickster can make an enemy go crazy and attack whoever is closest. tThe victim makes a d20 success. If the victim fails, then he makes one attack on the person nearest to him. If he does not have to move, this is a full attack. If he is successful the victim doesn't move but can still attack you/allies.